


Hartmon Week 2016

by HereForSnacks



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluffy, Hartmon Week, Hartmonweek2016, M/M, Soulmate AU, just selected days, not the whole week, some angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereForSnacks/pseuds/HereForSnacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am participating in Hartmon Week 2016. I may or may not get all of it done. </p><p> </p><p>The tumblr that organized this:<br/>http://hartmonweek.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Country music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU. When your soulmate sings or plays music you hear it in your head.

Now growing up in a world were you hear what your soulmate is singing or playing, it shouldn’t be that difficult to find your soulmate. However Hartley’s soul mate is the most generic person, the only music his soulmate listens to nowadays is pop; horrible, electronic pop. 

Hartley remembers from when he was little how he would constantly have stupid kiddy songs stuck in his head, like the wheels on the bus. However once he reached forth grade he stopped having music in his head. From the ages of ten to twenty the only music he would have stuck in his head was the occasional piano piece stuck in his head. That was the only way he knew his soulmate was still alive. 

He wondered what his soulmate thought about the music he played, classical. 

When Hartley started college the horrible music started playing in his head, constantly. His opinion of his soulmate started to lower. He had spent his whole life wondering who this classical, but not really music loving, mysterious soulmate was to have him be a pop lover.

When he joined Star Labs his hope for finding his soulmate plummeted. He liked it there, but he didn't like the people there, mostly because they don't like him. And when Cisco joined all hope dissipated. Cisco was the only new person to be hired in months, and he couldn't seem himself falling in love with someone who didn't take life seriously. 

After he left Star Labs he developed an embarrassing new music taste, country. He hoped his soulmate didn't mind. No matter how much he tried to convince himself he still cares about what his soulmate thinks of him. 

When he returns to the good side he still hasn't found his soul-mate. He knows that he isn't at Star Labs. But when he returns be starts becoming friends with Caitlin and Cisco. Then he becomes good friends with them. 

He never even noticed. 

While arriving at Star Labs one day he was humming a new country song he had discovered, "Truck Yeah." When he entered the hall way leading to the cortex Cisco's voice rang out. 

"My soulmate likes country music Cait, COUNTRY! How am I supposed to love that!" 

"Maybe you'll learn to like it." She tried to assure him but it sounded more like a question. 

"No! Ever since the particle accelerator explosion I've had this horrible music playing in my head! I think I'm going insane." 

Hartley knew in that moment, that they were soul mates. With the terrible music choices between them, and their common nerdyness that they've been sharing recently.

Hartley ran.

He texted them saying he was sick and not coming to work. Caitlin wished him well, Barry told him to enjoy the sick day as much as possible. And Cisco threatened to come over until he agreed he would eat plenty of soup. 

Because he had the whole day free Hartley hatched a plan. And on one of Cisco's monthly movie night's he would carry it out. 

When the time came he started. He made sure he was the last one to leave the apartment. Going down to the lobby he gave himself a minute to prepare and started to sing. 

They were his own lyrics but with the melody of one of the country songs that Cisco hated so much. 

"Cisco, I know you're up.  
Come down to the Lobby.  
It's I, your soulmate.  
And I think it's time."

He waited for a few minutes, knowing that it would a bit for Cisco to get to the Lobby. Hartley kept his eyes trained of the elevator door. When it opened, Cisco stepped out. Hartley began singing again until Cisco looked at him.

"Hartley?" Confusion was written on Cisco's face. 

"Yeah." Hartley was anxious, he didn't know what Cisco's response would be. Cisco stood there looking at him for a few heart beats before flinging himself into Hartley's arms. 

"I'm so glad it's you. I had fallen in love with you a while ago and I was almost certain that it wasn't you. I never though that you would listen to county." Cisco was going to continue rambling but Hartley cut him off. With a kiss. 

"I love you too. I think. I've never been in love with someone before. But I think that's what this feeling is." They kissed again.

"Mmm. Why don't we go up, to my apartment." 

"That's a fantastic idea!"

\---  
When they showed up for work the next day, together, Hartley wearing the same pants and a sweater of Cisco's, Barry and Caitlin didn't have to guess to much know what happened after they left.

During lunch Barry nudged Caitlin and pointed to were Cisco and Hartley were huddled together, whispering and laughing. Cisco leaned closer to Hartley, unaware of the watchful eyes on them, and pecked Hartley behind the ear. Hartley blushed from the bottom of his neck to the top of his ears.

"Bout time." Barry whispered.


	2. Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU. This goes along to a headcannon I have where after the war children don't get sorted until forth year to promote school unity.

The first time Hartley and Cisco met it was on the train ride to school. Hartley was planning on having a quiet and hopefully alone first trip to Hogwarts. Until Cisco burst in bringing along new friends. Hartley spent the entire trip glaring at them. That's when it started. For the first year and a half Cisco and Hartley were academic rivals and "enemies". 

One day during an argument had gone to far.

"You're so snooty! Just another spoiled rich brat!" Cisco yelled.

"You know, my life isn't always perfect. Money isn't the only thing in this world."

"I'm sure you had it so hard with all the magic and servants! So much weighing on you!"

"Yeah? That's what you think! Well what would you know about it!" Hartley exclaimed.

"What does that mean." Cisco growled.

"I just doubt how much a mudblood knows about how the wizarding world actually works!" Cisco was in shock. No matter how much they argued neither stooped so low as to call each other names.

"Mudblood yeah? Well just you wait for this mudblood to beat your ass in every class. Then we'll see who's better than who." Cisco stormed off. Hartley stood rooted in his spot. After the energy left his body he realized what he had done. For a few seconds you could see how bad he felt before he masked his face into a sneer.

Fights like this were rare and soon they started enjoying the quips they tossed at each other. They started to hang out during their free time. There first excuse was they wanted to study together, as the smartest kids in their class they'd benefit from it. But then they started spending lunch together and the rest of their time together. 

By the time they were nearing the end of their third year they no longer denied the fact that they were best friends. 

They were laying in the grass by the lake during a warm day in early May. 

"Why are you so desperate to get good grades and prove yourself?" Cisco wondered aloud. 

"Well, I'm an only child in a high class, pure-blood wizarding family. My life is planned out for me. Become a Slytherin, be the best and smartest Slytherin. Join the ministry and get on the council. Climb the ranks, be the best, all of that. I don’t want to. Always try to be the best, I mean. It’s tiring. I want to make more friends and have more fun. But nothing I can do.” They were silent for a little. "Why are you desperate to be the best?"

“Well, my parents always liked my older brother better than me. He was talented at the piano while I was talented at nothing. We weren’t doing so well financially, so my parents decided to invest all the extra money, that should have gone to both of us, to Dante. He was golden boy while I was the disappointment. When I got my letter my parents didn’t believe it. They didn’t believe that I could be anything special. So I’m going to be the best in our class every year and then they’ll see.”

“Parents are the worst.”

——  
The next year on the train ride to school Hartley and Cisco got a compartment alone. 

"So we're getting sorted today." Cisco stated.

"Yeah." They were silent. It was comfortable but there was something in the air. 

"I don't wanna be a Slytherin." Hartley blurted out. Cisco looked at him with a mixture of surprise and confusion. "My family has been Slytherins and ministry councilors for generations and I don't wanna be one." 

Cisco moved to sit next to Hartley. He sat so close their shoulders and knees touched. When he spoke it was gentle. "What do you want to be?" Hartley was quiet for a moment.

"I want to be a teacher!" Hartley rushed as if it was the first time he said that aloud, it probably was, and he seemed ashamed of that.

"That's great! Knowing what you want to do is great. I still have no idea." 

They passed the time by joking and talking about the future. They arrived at Hogwarts sooner than expected. And suddenly they were in the great hall being sorted.

It didn't take long for them to reach R. 

"Ramon, Francisco." Cisco detached himself from Hart's side. He sat on the stools and the hat was placed on his head.

'Hmm, you could be a Slytherin. Yes I see the drive in your mind. However, you would thrive best in' "RAVENCLAW!" When Cisco walked over to his new house's table he could see Hartley smiling at him and Cisco gave him a thumbs up.

"Rathaway, Hartley." Hartley's face turned as white as a sheet. He walked up to the stool and hoped others couldn't notice him shaking.

"RAVENCLAW!" Cisco grinned and cheered as his best friend joined him at his table. 

He looked over to Barry sitting at the Gryffindor table and grinned. He turned his attention back to the front to watch Caitlin get sorted into Hufflepuff.

That night, in their new dorm, Hartley and Cisco sat on their beds facing each other. 

"Well you already accomplished one of your goals!" Cisco and Hartley talked about their new house before deciding to go to sleep. 

Hartley leaned forward and kissed the top of Cisco's head lightly. As he turned away his facing was bright read. Cisco bounced to his feet and grabbed Hart's face and kissed him.

"You really need to learn to kiss." Hartley's face fell after hearing that. "And I am more than willing to be your tutor.” They kissed again before the door opened and they got in their respective beds. Cisco fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Hartley fell asleep with a smile on his face. Everything might just turn out ok for him.


	3. You Deserve The World; Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU. This is a two-shot with the coffee au at the end of the week.

Hartley entered the small coffee shop like he did every day around this time. It was a block away from his apartment so he would stop by most mornings on his way to school.

“A large Medium roast for Hartley, right?” The barista asked.

“Yeah. Thanks..." Hartley looked do his name tag. "Cisco." The man beamed at him.

So this became the norm. Hartley would come to the little coffee shop when he new his favorite barista would be there. 

One day when he arrived Cisco was in regular clothes leaving walking towards the exit. Hartley was disappointed, he was looking forward to his daily dosage of Cisco. Said barista nodded in goodbye.

"Wait!" Cisco stopped. "Join me for coffee?" He smiled. 

"Sure." After getting their coffee they sat down at one of the many tables in the shop.

"What school do you go to?" Hartley asked. 

"Um, C4." When He was met with a blank stare he elaborated. "Central City Community College." 

Hartley nodded and asked another question. "What are you majoring in?" 

"I'm a double major in Mechanical Engineering and Physics. You see I'm technically a soft more but instead of taking actual classes I'm teaching my self this year. I'm gunna take the midterm and if I pass with higher than an eighty The Board will let me continue myself teaching. I'll probably graduate either next semester or the semester after." 

"Wow. That's impressive. I'm also a physics major. I'm a junior at MU." Cisco nodded.

"Yeah, I applied for a full ride scholarship there but, no dice."

"Maybe we could study together anyway. For physics. And I know a bit about mechanical engineering." 

"That would be great! Gimme your phone." Hartley handed it over and Cisco put his number in it. "Text me when you want to meet up. But I have an English class to get to. So, I'll see you later." Hartley said goodbye and Cisco swiftly let the cafe.

The next week they were meeting again at Hartley's apartment. Cisco arrived on time carrying books. He brought all sorts of biographies, textbooks, research papers, and the like. Hartley had placed his physics textbook on the table next to him. 

He immediately noticed how he had the same textbook as Cisco. He ruffled through all of his materials. Hartley slammed a book down onto the table, making Cisco jump.

"You're teaching yourself grad-school level material." 

"I mean maybe, It's just what I needed to learn next." 

"Have you ever taken an IQ test?"

"No." Hartley muttered something like "of course not" and Cisco rolled his eyes. 

"Anyways, let's start studying." They studied for a good two hours before things started getting off topic.

"So what do you like?" Cisco asked.

"I love music. I actually got into physics because of sound waves."

"What instruments do you play?"

"Flute, Piccolo, piano, organ, melodica, keytar, violin, viola, guitar, didgeridoo, trumpet, harp, oboe, and the Aulos." 

"Yeah, wow, okay. That's a lot of music." Hartley looked away embarrassed. "That not a bad thing, I can't music at all." 

"Apparently you also don't use the right grammar either." 

"Nope."

"So what do you like to do?" 

"I'm a movie fanatic. I also read a lot. And when ever I can get my hands on enough parts I like to build things."

"I'm assuming you show your love for these thing through T-shirts?" Hartley said dryly, waving his hand at the shirt Cisco was wearing.

"Hey. Don't hate on them. It's rude."

"Did you seriously just tell me to be nice to your shirt?" 

"Yes." Hartley burst out laughing. Soon Cisco joined him. 

They spent weeks doing this. Study then hang out. Wash, rinse, repeat. 

When Cisco got back to his apartment after one of their meetings he had mail waiting for him. 

A full ride scholarship to Missouri University thanks to the Rathaway foundation. He hadn't applied but it's not the type of thin you apply to get.

The next week he was arriving to his first class. He was in mostly grad level physics and engineering classes. When he entered he was lucky enough to already know some one in it, Hartley. 

He sat down next to Hartley and they grinned. Of course he had already told him he got the scholarship. They compared classes and they were in two together. 

During roll call his name slid in there easily with only a few people noticing.

"Ramon, Cisco." A few whispers. "Here." He called.

Rapport, Grace." 

"Here" A voice called from the back.

"Rathaway, Hartley." Cisco spun around to look at the man sitting next to him. 

"You sponsored me to come here!" Cisco accused.

"Well you deserve it." Hartley didn't sound guilty. Cisco nudged him with his shoulder.

"Thanks." He said with a soft smile. Hartley smiled and nudged him back.


	4. Quick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake relationship AU! The prompt started is 'Quick! Kiss me!'

"Quick! Kiss me!" Hartley grabbed Cisco's neck and smushed their lips together. Cisco was taken by surprise, as was Caitlin and Barry. The Team was invited to a high class party, Hartley instigated their invitation. Hartley didn't seem inclined to being letting go anytime soon so Cisco leaned into the kiss. His hands reached out to gently rest on Hartley's hips. Their lips were glued together for a few more seconds before Hartley pulled away. 

"Sorry. My parents were coming over here with parents of this girl they want me to marry." Everyone in their little circle had looks of surprise on their faces. Hartley and Cisco's were accompanied by blushes. "I, um, I'm gunna go mingle." 

Cisco watched Hartley leave. Barry and Caitlin turned on Cisco.

"What was that?" Cait asked.

"I don't know."

"Are you two a thing?" Barry asked. 

"Not previously."

"But now?"

"Probably not."

"But you don't have a problem with him kissing you?" Cisco flushed.

"No. We vaguely flirted a few times, at least I did. But, that was. Wow." 

"Well if that was so 'wow' then you may want to go talk to him about." Caitlin gestured to Hartley talking to the exact people he was trying to avoid earlier. Barry gestured for him to go up to them. 

Cisco approached the group and slid his arm around Hartley's waist. Hartley must have seen him come over because he didn't jump at the contact. In fact he put his arm around Cisco as well. Cisco tapped on his back in morse code. "Long long short, long long long, short long long, short short, long." (go w it) 

Hartley introduced him to the others. "Hun, these are my parents and the Marworths. Everyone, this is my boyfriend Francisco Ramon."

"It's wonderful to meet you. And Cisco is fine." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cisco. How do you know our Hartley?" Hartley's mother asked.

"I work with him at STAR Labs. I'm Head Mechanical Engineer." Hartley's father scrutinized him. He had cleaned up nicely. He was wearing a (rented) tux. His hair was braided into a tight bun, curtesy of Caitlin.

"If you don't mind I was planning on pulling Hartley out to dance." They laced their hands together and Cisco led Hart to the dance floor. They started waltzing around the dance floor.

"So we're dating now?" Cisco teased.

"Well what else was I to say. This is the hot guy I work with who I felt would take being randomly kissed well." Hartley snapped.

"So you think I'm hot. It's fine I'm just teasing. I wanted to talk to you about that. You're just gunna ignore me and that kiss after the night is over, aren't you?" Hartley looked sheepish at the accusation.

"I mean, maybe I was. I thought you'd prefer not having to think about it. Since I forced you, and all."

"No. I wasn't planing on it and neither should you. Earlier this week... were you flirting with me. Because I was flirting with you but I don't know if you knew that."

"Wait what? I was flirting with you but I just thought you were being nice." Cisco laughed.

"Wow, I must be really bad at flirting. I am officially flirting with you. I have a stupid family gathering so will you come with me too it?"

Hartley smiled. "I will. It will be our almost date." 

The next weekend Cisco and Hartley were at Cisco's family's house. Cisco and Hartley were on the outskirts of he room. 

"Quick! Kiss me!" Cisco grabbed Hartley's hips and took Hartley's lips in his own. Hartley immediately kissed back. His hands reached up to cradle Cisco's face. The kiss was soft and gentle but passionate. They pulled apart and Cisco turned to face who ever had approached them. 

"Es tu novio?" Cisco nodded and the old lady walked away. 

"Grandma was making the round, making sure all of her grandchildren have partners." 

"We're you making fun of me?" Cisco laughed.

"A little. Also I wanted and excuse to kiss you." Hartley smiled.

"Know, boyfriends don't need excuses." 

Cisco's eyebrows rose. "Are you asking me to be your b-" Hartley blushed.

"Yes, I am. Quick, kiss me." Hartley whispered.


End file.
